Petilil
|} Petilil (Japanese: チュリネ Churine) is a Pokémon. It evolves into when exposed to a . Biology Petilil is a plant-like Pokémon that resembles a plant bulb, such as an onion. It is primarily light green. Its head is tipped with three oblong leaves that are very bitter. However, these leaves possess revitalizing effects. Its crescent-shaped white face, seemingly lacking of a nose or mouth, has brown eyes shaped like elongated ovals. A green "bib" is present on its neck, and its lower body consists of five stubs, two of which act as arms, and two more act as legs. It lives in areas with soil abundant in moisture and nutrients. This Pokémon is a female only species with no male counterpart. In the anime Major appearances Petilil made its TV debut in Clash of the Connoisseurs!. Petilil made an appearance in Unrest at the Nursery!. Minor appearances Petilil debuted in White—Victini and Zekrom and Black—Victini and Reshiram. Multiple Petilil appeared in Secrets From Out of the Fog!. A Petilil appeared in a fantasy in Ash and N: A Clash of Ideals!. A Petilil appeared in The Island of Illusions!. A Petilil appeared in Searching for a Wish!. A group of Petilil also appeared in Genesect and the Legend Awakened at Pokémon Hills. A Petilil appeared in The Journalist from Another Region!. Two Trainers' Petilil appeared in Alola to New Adventure!. A Trainer's Petilil appeared in SM006. A Petilil appeared in SM008. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga befriended a Petilil when she was young, but her father forced her to part with it. In Sandstorm, Petilil appears as one of the Pokémon owned by the s on . Petilil later made a cameo appearance in Special Delivery as one of the Pokémon competing in 's Pokémon Musical. In the TCG Other appearances Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Petilil appears the 3DS version as an enemy in Smash Run. It will spray , putting any players in front of it to sleep. Trophy information The leaves on this Grass-type Pokémon's head taste bitter, but eating them is known to refresh a tired body. In Smash Run, it'll disperse purple Sleep Powder over a wide area when it gets close to you. It's easy to get caught off guard by the attack if you're busy fighting other enemies, so if you see a Petilil, take it out as fast as you can. '' Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations in Nacrene City}} on }} }} |area= }} |} |} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Treetops: Shimmering Lake, World Axle - B2F; Field: Shimmering Lake}} |area=Cove Area}} |area=Greenleaf}} |area=Stompstump Peak, Desolate Canyon (1F-7F), Forest Grotto (1F-7F), Mountain Pass (1F-7F), Silent Tundra (Golden Chamber), Dreamy Island (Golden Chamber), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Slumbering Cave (B1-B99), Path of No Return (B1-B99), Ivy Park (3F-14F), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Grab and Go!}} |} |} |area=Sacred Plains: Stage 4}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 84}} |area=Leafy Expanse: Royal Garden (All Areas)}} |} |} |} |} Held items In-game trades Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring Side game data |- |- when its link is improved while its Warrior is equipped with a |link= and }} |- |} Evolution |no2=549 |name2=Lilligant |type1-2=Grass}} Sprites Trivia Origin Petilil is based on the of a plant, most likely a . Its Shiny coloration may be based on or bulbs. Name origin Petilil may be a combination of petal, petite, or , and or li'l (little). Churine may be a combination of チュリップ churippu (tulip), 百合根 yurine (lily bulb), and 根 ne (root). In other languages , , and |de=Lilminip|demeaning=From , mini, and tulip |fr=Chlorobule|frmeaning=From and |es=Petilil|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Petilil|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=치릴리 Chirilri|komeaning=From tulip and lily |zh_cmn=百合根娃娃 Bǎihégēnwáwá|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and . |ru=Петилил Petilil|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} Category:Pokémon that evolve by evolutionary stone Category:Pokémon that evolve using Sun Stone de:Lilminip fr:Chlorobule it:Petilil ja:チュリネ pl:Petilil zh:百合根娃娃